1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target sight recording apparatus, for use in conjunction with telescopically sighted rifles for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous occasions on which it is desirable to conduct a firing practice on moving targets in particular, without at the same time having to fire live rounds. Until now, however, there have been no suitably economic means and methods of checking or determining with adequate precision whether the firearm had been accurately aimed at the target at the instant of actuation of the trigger of the firearm, or of indicating where the projectile would have struck had the weapon been loaded with live ammunition.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive target sighting apparatus for providing a photographic record of the target aimed at via a telescopic sight during actuation of the trigger of the firearm.